Moving coil devices including electric motors of the moving coil type have been used in many different applications such for example as transducers, vibration detectors, loudspeakers, electromechanical relays, recording oscilliographs and as driving motors for servovalves. In each instance proper operation of the moving coil motor requires precise centering of the coil in the air gap between the pole pieces of the fixed magnetic circuit. This becomes particularly important in those instances where a greater force must be generated by the force motor such for example as in a hydraulic servovalve application. In the prior art, such precise centering has been accomplished by holding very tight manufacturing tolerances on the various assemblies locating the coil with respect to the gap. Such manufacturing techniques add significant expense to the cost of the force motor. The best prior art known to applicants are the structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,404; 3,139,545; 3,440,459; 3,516,441 and 3,610,973.